High Hopes
by LKPoels
Summary: AU. The adventures of Sam and Dean as they navigate life's trials. No supernatural magicness or beings. A few OCs. Wincest. Will be much, much longer.
1. The Grass Was Greener

**Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from the** _ **Supernatural**_ **world, which is trademarked by Eric Kripke, et. al. Both Sam and Dean Winchester are characters created and owned by Eric Kripke, et. al., and I do not claim any ownership over them or the world of** _ **Supernatural**_ **. The story I tell here about Sam and Dean is my own invention, and it is not purported or believed to be part of Eric Kripke et. al.'s story canon. This story is for entertainment purposes only and is not part of the official story line. I am not profiting financially from the creation and publication of this story. I am grateful to Mr. Kripke, et al. for his wonderful stories about Sam and Dean, for without his television series** _ **Supernatural,**_ **my story would not exist.**

 **A bit of background: there is no magic, no supernatural things, no ghosts, no witches, no evil beings, no demons, no nothing. Just real life things, except one thing that is super made up and cannot happen in reality but doesn't really have supernatural elements and is conducive to the plot. Sam and Dean are brothers and are bounty hunters. Their uncle, an OC, is a retired cop that helps them with their cases.**

***September 27, 2003***

 _We are brothers. We are best of friends. I have always loved you, my dear brother, and I always will._

 _-Sam_

Sam wiped a glistening tear from his cheek and sighed. He held the worn envelope in his hand. He traced his brother's name in black ink on the front. He placed the envelope on the cherry wood. Looking to his uncle, Sam gave a nod. His uncle took his arm, leading Sam away. The crowd settled, and an elderly man with white hair, matching his white clerical collar stepped to the front of the crowd. The priest wiped a raindrop from his forehead as he opened his mouth to speak. In a soft drone, the priest offered condolences and blessings, and told of Dean's place in eternal life.

Sam did not hear the words. Instead, his mind filled with words of his own. Playing with the hem of his suit, Sam pondered his future. Uncle Charlie grabbed Sam's hand and gave it a squeeze, knowing Sam was troubled. One by one, the funeral attendees left, leaving only Sam and his Uncle Charlie staring at Dean's closed casket. Sam brushed his hand soothingly over the polished wood, leaving a smudge. Sam placed a single white rose next to the portrait on his brother's casket, and said, "Dean, brother, I will miss you. May you rest in peace." Sam closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Sam turned to walk away, but hesitated for a moment. After staring briefly into nothing, he looked back. "Should have told you this, but you're going to be a dad, Dean." Sam placed a hand over his flat belly. "We're having a kid, Dean. Why did you have to do this now?"

 **To Be Continued…**


	2. The Light Was Brighter

Chapter 2: The Light Was Brighter

***October 31, 2000***

The black Impala skidded to a stop. "Have fun, little bro. Don't drink too much." Dean gave a toothy smile as Sam reached for the door handle to get out.

"I'll be fine. It's you I'm worried about drinking too much." Sam opened the door and stepped out. "Don't pick me up if you're too drunk. I can walk." Sam slammed the door shut and turned to the house that was brimming with already drunk high schoolers. Dean peeled away and sped down the street at an alarming pace.

Later that evening, Dean was somewhat tipsy but was still able to drive a short way. It was two in the morning, and Sam was waiting on the lawn to be picked up. Dean pulled up and waited for Sam to get in.

"How was it?" Dean asked with a slur.

"It was fun. I even made out with two girls at once." Sam laughed. His head spun, forcing him to close his eyes. "How was your night?"

"Fine. I only made out with one girl, but still." Dean started the short drive home.

"Thanks for giving me a ride tonight." Sam looked up at Dean and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny?" Dean started getting angry.

"I said…hahaha… thanks for…haha…giving me a ride." Sam said through laughs. His eyes watered and his breathing deepened. He continued laughing and rocking in the Impala's passenger seat while Dean looked on in confusion and annoyance.

"I still don't see why that's funny." Dean confessed.

"Giving me a ride? As in me riding you." Sam kept laughing and moved to get out of the car.

"Asshole. You need to sleep." Dean rolled his eyes and got out. He went to the passenger's side and opened the door quickly, allowing his brother to get out. Sam stumbled to the house and up the stairs to his room. Dean sighed and followed his brother's steps. Dean stayed up the whole night thinking about what Sam had said. Thinking about how weird it was.

***June 2, 2001***

"Congrats, Sammy. You've achieved the most basic educational degree this country has to offer." Dean clapped a hand on Sam's robed shoulder.

"Thanks, Dean. That's so nice of you to say." Sam gave a sarcastic smile.  
"Congratulations, Sam. I'm proud of you. And so is your brother." John hugged his son.

"Thanks, Dad. That means a lot." This time, Sam smiled genuinely.

"Ok, ok, that's enough sap. I'll pick you up at one ok?" Dean looked at his brother questioningly.

"That's fine. I'll see you later." Sam waved and went inside where the graduates were celebrating. John and Dean turned to leave.

"Why do you have to be like that?" John sighed. "He just wants you to like him. Even a little bit."

"He knows I'm joking around." Dean slammed his car door shut in frustration. John got in beside him and gave a 'really' look.

Dean leaned on the hood of his car with an unlit cigarette hanging out of his mouth. He glanced at his watch and saw 12:58 am. He watched other kids getting picked up and looked at the school. He saw Sam standing by a group of five or six people. They all exchanged hugs and bid their good byes, promising to keep in touch, however empty they may be. After a few last waves, Sam turned and saw Dean waiting for him. As he walked toward the Impala, a pretty girl with blonde hair stopped him.

"Sam, wait up!" Called Stacy. "You never signed my yearbook." Stacy held out her yearbook and a felt tip pen.

"I guess I forgot about yearbooks. What are you doing this summer?" Sam took the pen and book and started writing a note.

"I'm spending it at my grandparent's cottage in Wisconsin. What are you doing?" Stacy asked politely.

"I'll be working at the shop with my brother. I have to make some money somehow." Sam chuckled. "Are you going to school in the fall?"

"I'm going to Mizzou. What about you?" Stacy took the book back when Sam was finished.

"I'm not really sure yet. I'm thinking about sticking around here." Sam smiled. "I guess I'll see you around. Dean's waiting."

"Bye, Sam. See you." Stacy waved and watched Sam walk away.

Dean got off the hood and slipped into the driver's seat. Sam got in next to him.

"Who was that?" Asked Dean.

"Just this girl from my stats class." Sam looked at his hands in his lap.

"Did you ask her out?" Dean started the car and drove off.

"No. I can't just ask a girl out randomly." Sam stared at his reflection in the window.

"Why not? She was totally into you." Dean pointed out.

"Yeah? Well it's too late now. And I wasn't really interested." Sam rested his head on the cool glass.

"How could you not be interested?" Dean was exasperated. "She was a babe. Did you see that rack? Hell, I'd turn around and ask her out myself. If she's eighteen, of course."

"I guess I just wasn't really attracted to her." Sam sat up in the seat. "Just drop it ok?"

"Maybe you're just not attracted to any girls." Dean started laughing. "Are you a faggot, Sammy? You like boys, little bro?"

"Shut up, Dean! No, I'm not gay. I just didn't like her. Now drop it. Seriously." Sam watched the streetlights come in and out of view and counted them. After awhile Dean turned to look at him.

"I got you something. For graduating." Dean reached in the back seat and plopped a six-pack of Miller in Sam's lap. "Don't tell Dad."

"Thanks, Dean." Sam laughed a little. He noticed a small envelope stuck in between the necks of the beer bottles. Deciding he'd read it later, he set the beer on the floor between his feet. "I never got you anything when you graduated."

"It's ok, Sammy. It's never too late." Dean smiled wide.

When Sam got to his room, he locked the door and set the pack of beer on his desk. He took the envelope and saw his name scrawled messily on the front. Opening it, he saw a few twenties and a card. The card had a cartoon graduate on the front and congratulated the reader in big bold letters. He opened the card and an old grainy Polaroid fell out. It was a picture of Sam and Dean from about 14 or 15 years ago. They were sitting on the steps in their matching batman pajamas and smiling goofily. Dean had his arm draped around Sam's shoulders. Sam smiled at the memory and put the picture on his nightstand. He read the card:

 _Sammy, Congratulations on finishing high school. Now that you're an adult, we get to work together at Dave's. I hope you enjoy the beer. Love, Dean_

Sam put the card next to the photo. As he got into bed, he heard a commotion in the kitchen downstairs. He heard his father's voice and winced when it elevated to a shout, obviously directed at Dean. He heard Dean argue back but couldn't make out what they were saying. A chair, or something like a chair, hit the floor. Sam knew his brother and his father were fighting now. He crept out of his room and heard the front door slam shut. The Impala's wheels squealed and sped out of earshot quickly. He walked into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the kitchen table with a beer in one hand and a fist in the other. Dean turned to Sam, revealing a blackening eye and a busted bottom lip. Dean looked back at the beer and sighed.

"What happened?" Sam tiptoed closer to Dean and hesitantly reached a hand out to put on his shoulder, but decided against it.

"He was being an ass. But that's nothing new." Dean passed a hand through his hair and sighed. "I don't think he's coming back tonight, so it should be quiet. You should get some sleep."

"Are you gonna be ok?" Sam looked Dean over and assessed his injuries. A bruise was forming on Dean's right bicep, and his ankle was in a funny position.

"I'll be fine. Just go to sleep, Sam." Dean became stern and took a long sip of beer. Sam wanted to help his brother, but thought it was best to listen to him. Sam slipped back up the stairs to his room without a sound. Dean pounded the table with his fist and let out a few angry tears he had been holding back. Sam sat on his bed and picked up his card. He noticed Dean wrote "Love" as a salutation. Sam frowned in confusion. Dean had never said he loved Sam. Never.

***June 4, 2001***

Dean woke up at 5:15 am with a kink in his neck. He rolled over on the couch he had slept on and groaned. Sunlight streamed in and found his eyes. The TV flashed across the room with no sound. Dean checked the time on the VCR and decided he should get up for work. He quietly made his way upstairs to take a quick shower and get dressed. Once in his uniform, he went to the kitchen and got pots and pans out of the cupboards. Pulling the eggs from the fridge, Dean cracked them one by one into a bowl and whipped them. He started frying the bacon, the smell wafting through the house. He pushed the bread down in the toaster and poured the scrambled eggs in a pan. Setting the table with two spots, he got out the orange juice and poured two glasses. He turned to find Sam standing frozen by the table with his hair wet and his new uniform on.

"Hey Sammy. Ready for your first day?" Dean put the food on the table and dug in.

"Yeah." Sam eyed all the food. "Did you make all this?"

Dean cockily looked around the kitchen. "No one else here, Sammy Boy. So unless it was you…"

"I guess I meant why did you make all this?" Sam rolled his eyes and sat down.

"I wanted your first day at Dave's to be special. So a good breakfast is essential." Dean chewed some grizzle and smiled.

"Well thanks, I guess. Do you think Dave will let me work on the cars?" Sam took his first bite of eggs and his eyes fluttered shut from the delight he tasted.

"Probably not. I didn't start working on cars til a year or two after I started. He still won't let me do some things." Dean talked with his mouth full of toast. "You're pretty smart, though, so maybe he'll let you do more." Sam stopped chewing and looked at Dean. He stared and then went back to his toast. Dean kept shoving food in his mouth. Sam started tensing up and put his toast down on his plate lightly.

"Uncle Charlie called. He said Dad was with him. We'll have to walk to Dave's, but Uncle Charlie will bring us the Impala later. We just have to give him a ride home then." Dean said, crumbs falling from his mouth. Sam said nothing and stared at his plate. "Hey I was pretty nervous my first day, too. But there's nothing to worry about, I promise." Dean patted Sam's knee under the table and Sam jumped. "Whoa, settle down there, buddy. What's got your panties in a bunch?" Sam stayed silent for a while.

"I love you, too." Sam whispered. Dean leaned in.

"What?"

"I love you, too." Sam looked at Dean. Dean stared at Sam with wide eyes. Sam stood up in a hurry and ran out the door. Dean sat in confused silence before beginning to pick up the dishes. Dean grabbed his things and headed for Dave's Auto Body down the street. When he got there, he saw Sam talking to Dave. Dave started showing Sam around while Dean got to work.

"Hey Deano, I got a surprise for you." One of Dave's other employees, Jeff, rounded the corner when he saw Dean. He led Dean to a bright cherry-red car. "It's a 1966 Chevelle. Isn't she nice?"

"Yeah. It's in great condition. What's she in for?" Dean studied the car.

"Needs new spark plugs. Maybe you could show Sam how to do that." Jeff wiped a smudge of grease off his hand. "Poor kid looks nervous as hell. Just like you were." Jeff laughed a little a walked to the back. Dean saw his brother inside the waiting area through the window. Dave moved his hands as he spoke and showed Sam some reception items. Sam's forehead shined with sweat and his eyes darted around the lobby. He had been to Dave's before, but now he was an employee. Sam felt eyes on him and spotted Dean through the window. He bit his lip and turned back to focus on what Dave said. Dean went to the back to search for the parts he needed. When he returned to the front, Sam stood next to the Chevelle wringing his hands.  
"Dave show you the ropes?" Dean said as he placed the spark plugs on the cabinet. He marked down what he took in the binder.

"Yeah. He said I'll be answering the phone and checking people in mostly." Sam let out a breath he'd been holding. "This is a nice car." Sam brushed his hand over the hood.

"Yeah. '66 Chevelle. Can you pop the hood?" Dean unboxed the spark plugs. Sam went in the car and pulled the lever. The hood popped up and Sam walked around to put the stand up. Dean handed him a wrench and showed him how to remove the old plugs and put new ones in. "What did you mean when you said you love me too?"

"I think it was pretty clear what I meant. Is it so bad for brothers to say they love each other?" Sam blushed.

"Depends how they mean it. As in, what sense of the word do you love me?" Dean watched Sam. Sam looked up with a surprised look.

"Like a brother? How else would I mean it?" Sam went back to what he was doing.

"I don't know, Sammy. You tell me." Dean handed him the next spark plug.

"Don't worry about it, Dean. It's not that big of a deal." Sam finished and wiped his hands on his suit. His flushed face told Dean it actually was a big deal.

Uncle Charlie had brought the Impala and John to the shop where the boys were and asked them to be brought home. John's breath smelled of stale whiskey and his speech slurred. John sat down on the couch and pretended to watch the blank TV. Sam sat next to him and flipped through the channels while Dean sat in the chair next to the couch. "How was work?" John said in a rough voice.

"Fine. Sam learned to fix spark plugs." Dean wiped a hand over his face. "He's pretty good at it."

"Good. 'Bout damn time you learned real shit. Writing your stupid poems ain't gonna get you very far in life." John grunted at Sam.

"Sam can do what he wants, Dad." Dean said softly.

"I just don't want him being a fairy." John scratched his stomach.

"How the hell is he a fairy?" Dean frowned. "And so what if he was?"

"I seen the way you look boys. Are you a fairy, Sam?"

"How do I look at boys? And why are you talking about this?" Sam stood to leave. "I'm going to bed."

"Now hold on, son. You didn't answer my question." John stood as well. "Are you a fairy, boy?"

"It doesn't matter. I can love who I want. You don't control me." Sam turned to leave but John grabbed his arm.

"Damn it, boy, you give me a straight answer. Are you a fucking faggot?" John's face turned red. "Answer me!" John slapped Sam across the face, sending him to the couch. Dean got up and wrapped an arm around his dad's neck. He dragged John away from Sam.

"Don't you touch him like that!" Dean yelled. John got up and punched Dean in the nose. Dean held his face before returning the blow to his dad's stomach. John keeled over.

"Why are you protecting him?" John coughed out. "Are you a faggot, too?"

Dean growled and pushed his dad against the wall. Blood dripped from Dean's nose and he wiped it away with his sleeve. "It doesn't fucking matter. You don't hurt your own son." John started laughing. "What's so fucking funny?"

"You're just like him, aren't you, Dean? You're a fairy, too."

"Fuck you!" Dean launched himself at John. They hit and kicked each other, grappling for control until John fell to the floor in defeat. "Get out! Get out now! And if I ever see your face around here again, I'll fucking kill you."

"Well aren't you noble? I don't wanna live here anyway. Not around fags." John picked himself up off the floor and staggered outside. Dean wiped blood from his nose again and Sam rushed to his side.  
"Why do you always fucking do that?" Sam said while tending to Dean's resplit lip.

"What? Save your sorry ass?" Dean pulled away from Sam.

"I don't need saving, Dean." Sam swatted Dean's hands away and continued dabbing at his wounds with his shirt. Dean shook his head dismissively and turned away. "And before you ask, it's none of your business."

"I didn't say anything." Dean looked at Sam.

"You were thinking it." Sam leaned back and stood up, offering Dean a hand. Dean grabbed his hand and stood next to him.

"You're right, it's none of my business. But you should know I'm not like Dad. I won't be like that." Dean let go of Sam's hand and headed to the kitchen for some ice. Sam sighed and bit his lip. He watched Dean in the kitchen for a minute before going upstairs to bed.


	3. The Taste Was Sweeter

Warning: Smut

The Taste Was Sweeter

***June 18, 2001***

"We must imagine Sisyphus happy." Dean said as he stood in Sam's bedroom doorway. Sam looked up from his magazine confused.

"Since when are you into philosophy?" Sam sat up and flung his legs over the edge of his bed.

"Since I bought you this book." Dean walked into Sam's room and handed him a hardcover book. "It's by Camus."

"You don't pronounce the 's'." Sam took the gift and looked it over. "Thanks, Dean. What's the occasion?"

"Can't I just get my little brother a gift without there having to be an occasion?" Dean blushed slightly. "I hope you like it. The book store guy said you would."

"It's great, Dean. Thank you." Sam brushed his fingers over the cover and looked at Dean with a small smile.

"I'll let you be." Dean turned to leave. Sam stood and rushed to his brother, grabbing his hand. Dean spun around in surprise. Sam wrapped his arms behind Dean's neck and pulled him into a hug. Dean's arms raised to Sam's lower back and patted lightly. Dean swallowed audibly. Sam pulled back after a moment and looked into Dean's eyes.

"Thank you, again." Sam smiled and went back to lie on his bed to read his new book. Dean left Sam's room quickly and went to his own. Sam opened the front cover of the book and saw Dean's somewhat messy writing on the inside cover.

 _Sam,_

 _I want you to be happy with what you do. Dad was wrong to say those things. I'm not sure if you're into philosophy, but I know you like to read a lot. I hope you enjoy it. Whatever you are, and whoever_ [sic] _you love, I'm ok with that._

 _Love,_

 _Dean_

Sam felt fuzzy and reread the message. Sam turned the page and began reading the words of Albert Camus' _The Myth of Sisyphus._ He could not believe his brother had been kind enough to think of him.

Later that night, the doorbell rang. Dean stood from the couch and made his way to the front door. He looked out the window and saw his father standing in front. Dean opened the door slightly, just enough to speak to John.

"I thought I told you to stay away. What the hell are you doing here?" Dean said angrily.

"I just wanted to stop by and apologize. I've done a lot of thinking, Dean, and I think I was wrong to treat you and your brother the way I did." John rubbed the back of his neck. "I also wanted to give you this." John handed Dean a small business card with dull colors and tiny print. "That man has an opportunity for you. I used to help him out, but I'm not as young as I was then. I think you and Sam would make a great team."

"Great team? For what?" Dean took the card warily.

"Hunting." John whispered.

"Hunting?" Dean cocked an eyebrow. "Like for deer and rabbits?"

"No, son. Just call Jim, he'll explain it to you." John sighed. "I hope you guys can forgive me some day. I'll hopefully see you around." John walked away and back to a beater car. Dean stared after his dad and looked at the card in his hand. Dean closed the door and turned around. Sam stood at the bottom of the stairs, curious as to who was at the door.

"Who was it?" Sam walked to the fridge and took out a soda.

"It was Dad." Dean tossed the card on the kitchen table and got his own soda. "He said to call that person about a job. Something about hunting."

"Why would Dad care if we had jobs?" Sam scanned the card in his hand.

"I don't know, Sam. I think I should call this guy though. Dad wouldn't just give us this for nothing." Dean walked back to the table and sat down next to Sam. Sam sighed and looked at his hands on the table.

"I get that you're open to this, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to say it yet." Sam fiddled his fingers.

"What are you talking about?" Dean looked up at Sam in confusion.

"That note you wrote in the book. That you're ok with whatever I am?" Sam lifted his eyes to Dean's.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But the fact that there's something to tell me makes me understand how you feel." Dean gave a small smile in Sam's direction. "And like I said, I'm ok with that. I hope you find happiness."

"I do, too, Dean. I do, too." Sam looked back at his soda on the table. His face flushed bright red. "What about you?"

"What? Do I like guys?" Dean looked at his soda as well. "I'm not really sure, Sammy. My instinct is to say no, but there's this one guy I've been noticing. When the time is right, I hope to explore with him."

"Is it a guy at work?" Sam looked up at Dean.

"Yeah." Dean blushed and held his breath.

"Is it Jeff?" Sam smiled a little.

"No, Sam. It's not Jeff." Dean continued staring at his soda, boring a hypothetical hole in the can. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Ok. Well there's this guy at work that I really like, too." Sam blushed again and bore his own hypothetical hole in his own can. "I hope we don't have to compete for the same guy." Sam lifted the corner of his mouth sheepishly.

"I don't think that'll be a problem." Dean smiled. He tentatively reached his hand out to Sam's on the table. Sam turned his hand palm-up and grasped Dean's hand. Both boys looked up at each other slowly. Suddenly, Dean pulled away and cleared his throat. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll call this guy in the morning." Dean stood and pushed in his chair, making his way upstairs.

Sam watched his brother leave before looking down at his hand where Dean had been holding it. Sam frowned and picked up the cans for recycling. He walked to his bedroom and saw Dean's door open a crack, letting dim light into the hallway. Sam heard Dean panting and swearing. Sam flushed red again and ran into his room, slamming the door shut.

***June 19, 2001***

Dean picked up the card and dialed the number. It rang once, and an older man with a scratchy voice picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Jim?" Dean rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand.

"Yes. Who's this?" Jim coughed.

"It's Dean. Dean Winchester. You know my father John?" Dean sat down at the kitchen table.

"Yes, yes of course. He said you would be interested. I have a job and your dad turned it down, but he said you and your brother would want to do it."

"And what exactly is the job?" Dean picked up the card and read it over again.

"I need you to find someone for me. He killed two people and confessed, but the police can't get him for some reason. If you find him and bring him in, you'll get part of the reward." Jim explained.

"So… like bounty hunting?"

"Sort of. But not like in the movies. This is serious business. Do you think you can try it?"

"I guess so. How much is the reward?" Dean said.

"You'd get 30%. So $75,000."

"Wow. Um…I guess I'll take it. What's the guys name?" Dean sat in shock.

"I'll send you the profile the police have and some information I've picked up. Your uncle worked closely on some of these cases with your dad. I'm sure he'd love to help out." Jim coughed.

"Sounds good. Thanks, Jim." Dean smiled into the phone.

"Sure thing, kid." Jim hung up. Dean pushed a hand through his hair and sighed. He went to Sam's room and found it empty. He saw the bathroom light on and steam coming through the crack under the door. Dean heard the water shut off. Moments later, Sam opened the bathroom door with a towel draped around his hips. Sam jumped when he saw Dean.

"Holy shit! You scared me." Sam yelped.

"Sorry." Dean mumbled and cleared his throat. "Listen, I called that Jim guy and he wants us to do a job for him. We have to track down a murderer. They'll give us money."

"Um…ok." Sam looked at Dean confused. "That sounds like something out of a movie. Are you sure it's a good idea?"

"It's $75,000. So even if it's a bad idea, it's worth it." Dean chuckled.

"That's a lot of money. How do we find this guy?"

"Jim is sending us some information from the police. And I guess Uncle Charlie and Dad used to do this, so maybe we could call him." Dean's eyes flicked up and down Sam's half naked body.  
"Like what you see?" Sam smirked and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. Dean groaned and leaned back against the wall, putting a hand on his forehead. Dean stood outside Sam's door with his hand on the knob. After a moment, he twisted it and the door opened. Sam leaned over his dresser looking for underwear and clothes without his towel on. Dean looked at Sam's butt and licked his lips. He walked up behind his brother without touching him.

"I like it a lot." Dean forced his larynx to squeak out a few words. Sam stood and turned around with wide eyes.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Sam yelled.

"I wanted to do this." Dean pulled Sam's face to his roughly with his hands on Sam's cheeks. Dean brushed Sam's lips with his own and then kissed Sam. Sam stood in shock before relaxing and allowing his brother to kiss him. Dean broke away and the boys stared in each other's eyes. Their chests heaved as they breathed deeply. They pushed their foreheads together. Dean closed his eyes and pulled himself away from Sam. He ran his fingers through his hair and turned toward the door.

"Wait, Dean." Sam went to Dean's side. Dean looked at Sam. "What's wrong?"

"This, Sam. This is wrong." Dean shook his head and went to the door. Sam grabbed his arm to stop him.

"No it's not, Dean. I don't think it's wrong." Sam confessed.

"Yeah? Well everyone else does." Dean's face crinkled with frustration.

"Since when do you care what other people think?" Sam was frustrated now, too.

"It's just wrong, Sam. We're brothers. Brothers don't do these things." Dean flushed.

"Again, I don't think it's wrong. I think if two people love each other and are consenting adults, it doesn't matter who or what they are. Love is love, Dean. And I love you. As a brother and more." Sam took Dean's hand. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but it seems like you love me, too."

"Of course I do." Dean looked at Sam. "As a brother. Maybe more." Dean smashed his lips to Sam's again and put his hands on Sam's hips. Sam draped his arms around Dean's neck and they made out. Sam brushed his hands down Dean's chest and over his stomach before stopping at Dean's belt buckle. Dean moaned permission and Sam unlatched his belt. Sam undid the button and pulled the zipper down, exposing Dean's green plaid boxers. Sam stuck his hand under the waistline of Dean's boxers and groped his dick. Dean moaned again and nudged Sam to the edge of his bed. Sam turned them around and pushed Dean's shoulders so he would sit on the bed. They broke their kiss and Sam fell to his knees.

"You don't have to do this." Dean grunted.

"I want to. I've been wanting to." Sam smiled and pulled Dean out of his boxers. Sam eyed the long, hard dick in his hands and slowly licked a trail from balls to tip on the bottom side. Dean groaned and cussed.

"Fuck, Sammy." Dean squeezed his eyes shut.

"Is this really a good time to be calling me Sammy?" Sam put his tongue over the head of Dean's penis and wrapped his lips around the shaft. Sam sunk lower and hollowed out his cheeks as he created a vacuum. Dean kept moaning and put his hand on Sam's head, pushing him further down. Sam gagged slightly, but swallowed his brother down so the tip of Dean's penis poked his tonsils.

"I'll call you Sammy if I want." Dean panted out. "God, Sammy." Sam smiled around Dean's dick and pushed his face as far down as it could go. Sam cupped Dean's balls and put his other hand on Dean's knee for support. Sam hummed as he sucked and bobbed his head on his brother's schlong. Dean was about to cum when the doorbell rang. Sam worked his mouth faster before pulling off with a pop. Precum dripped down his chin as Sam looked up at Dean. Dean groaned.

"No Sammy. Don't stop." Dean demanded.

"Someone's at the door." Sam stood and put some boxers and jeans on quickly. He forced Dean to stand and shoved Dean's cock back in his pants. "Go answer it." Sam pecked Dean on the lips. Dean sighed and went downstairs to answer the door with his cock still hard. Dean opened the door and a short man with glasses and gray hair stood in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Dean asked rudely.

"Yes. I have a package for you from Jim. He said it was urgent." The man handed Dean a box with files and pictures in it.

"Oh, yeah. Thanks. I didn't realize it'd be here today." Dean took the box. "Is that all? I was sort of in the middle of something."

"He wanted me to make sure you had the right equipment. Can I come in?" The short man gestured past Dean with his head. He held up a large black nylon duffle bag.

"Um…Like I said, I was in the middle of something."

"I can wait." The man smiled. Dean huffed and stepped aside so the man could pass. "I'm Marty." Marty held a hand out to Dean. Dean shifted the box and shook Marty's hand.

"You can wait there." Dean pointed at the table. He set the box down. "I'll be right back." Dean walked away awkwardly. He made it to Sam's room and closed the door. "There's a man downstairs. He wants to show us some equipment for our job."

"Then why are you up here?" Sam looked at Dean confused. Dean pursed his lips.

"I can't sit through that with a raging boner. We never finished. He said he'd wait." Dean shrugged.

"You want me to suck your dick with a stranger in the house?" Sam cocked an eyebrow.

"Yes. If you want to." Dean sat down on the bed and whipped himself out of his pants. "Please."

"Fine." Sam swallowed and walked over to Dean. He dropped back to his knees and took Dean in his mouth. Dean let out a breath he was holding and put his hand back on Sam's head.

"That's it, Sammy. Just like that." Dean drawled.

Sam kept working Dean until his mouth flooded with Dean's cum. It shot to the back of his throat and he swallowed all of it. Sam licked up the extra semen and swallowed that too.

"Fuck, little bro. That was hot. When this guy leaves you'll have to blow me again." Dean smiled.

"Maybe. Or we could switch." Sam wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. He stood and found a shirt. Dean tucked himself away and made himself presentable. The brothers went downstairs to find Marty.

"Sam, this is Marty. Marty, this is my little brother Sam." Dean introduced the men to one another.

"Nice to meet you, Sam. I work with Jim." Marty held out a hand for Sam to shake.

"Nice to meet you, too, Marty." Sam shook his hand. "Sorry. My hand's a little sweaty."

Marty laughed. "Sweaty. Right." Marty sat back down and opened the duffle bag.

"Excuse me?" Dean tilted his head defensively.

"Nothing." Marty waved a hand to dismiss Dean. Marty reached in the bag and took out a handgun. "Now, this is a Glock 17 Gen 4. It's good for your everyday business." Marty set the gun down on the table and reached back in the duffle. Dean picked up the Glock and studied it. Marty pulled out a rifle next. "This is a P-415 AR. That stands for assault rifle. It's powerful." Marty set it down. Marty held up a fixed-blade hunting knife. "Careful with this." Marty pulled out two sets of handcuffs and put them on the table next to the guns. He took two steel nightsticks out and put them by the handcuffs. "And that's all I've got for you today. Good luck, boys. By the way, no one's gonna believe that brother shit."

"What brother shit?" Dean looked up from the glock he was examining.

"Two guys living together? Clearly you're not brothers." Marty laughed.

"We really are brothers. Our last name is Winchester. Ask Jim." Sam said frowning.

"Right. My mistake. I'll see you two around, then." And with that, Marty exited through the front door. Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"What an asshole. I should have used this on him." Dean held up the gun.

"You can't just go around shooting people you don't like. Otherwise I'll be forced to track you down too." Sam smiled. "Do you want to look over these files?"

"Not really." Dean sighed. "It's gonna take forever."

"Maybe we could do something else then?" Sam smirked and Dean's head shot up to look at Sam. Sam walked to Dean and pulled him close by the shoulders. He leaned in with his mouth by his ear. "I want you, Dean." One of Sam's hands snaked to grab Dean's boner through his jeans. Dean closed his eyes before stepping away from Sam.

"Hang on." Dean put his hands up in front of him. "What is this, Sam? I mean, what are we doing here?"

"This is us expressing our love for one another. Do you not want this?" Sam frowned.

"Yeah I want this." Dean gestured between Sam and his bodies. "But what about this?" Dean gestured between Sam and his heads.

"What do you want it to be?" Sam's face softened.

"I'm not even sure what it can be." Dean confessed. He looked down slightly.

"We could just wait and see. But I'd still like to do this." Sam mimicked Dean's gesture between their lower bodies.

"That sounds good, Sammy." Dean smiled and stepped closer to Sam. "What exactly was it that you wanted me for?"

"I wanted you, Dean Winchester, to fuck me." Sam smirked and took hold of Dean's shoulders again. He leaned in to Dean's ear to whisper, "I want you inside me, baby."

Dean shuddered and put his hands on Sam's waist. They started kissing passionately and groped each other everywhere. Dean moved them up the stairs, only breaking the kiss a few times, before going to Sam's room. Sam put his arms up so Dean could take off his shirt. They reconnected and Dean pushed Sam onto the bed. Dean held himself on his hands with his knees between Sam's thighs. Dean took his own shirt off and leaned back down to kiss Sam. Their tongues fought and Sam trailed his fingers down Dean's stomach hair to the edge of his pants. Dean helped Sam take off his jeans and boxers in one fluid motion. Dean unbuttoned and unzipped Sam's pants and tugged them down to Sam's knees. Their dicks touched and they both moaned. Dean got up and pulled Sam's jeans all the way off. He held up a finger to signal "One Minute" before he left the room. Sam huffed his frustration. Dean came back in less than a minute with condoms and lube. Dean looked at his little brother sprawled out on the bed before him naked as the day he was born. Dean crawled on top of Sam again and kissed him passionately. He flipped Sam onto his stomach and reached for the lube. Dean greased up his fingers before spreading Sam's asscheeks and slathering lube on his hole. Dean tapped Sam's hip to tell him to get on his knees. Sam obeyed and Dean put his index finger by Sam's asshole.

"You ready, Sammy?" Dean whispered.

"Yes, Dean. God yes. I want it so bad." Sam buried his head in the pillow between his elbows. Dean pushed the tip of his finger into Sam's hot hole and both men moaned. Dean continued easing his finger through the tight ring of muscle and felt Sam's walls clench on him. "Ugh, Dean. That's so good."

"You want more Sammy?" Dean pulled his finger out and lined up his middle finger next to the index finger.

"Yes. Fuck yes. Give it to me." Sam squeezed his eyes shut as Dean pressed his fingers in. Dean's fingers stretched Sam's hole and Dean's dick became achingly hard. "I want your dick, Dean. Fuck me with your big cock."

"Hang on, Sammy. Don't wanna break you." Dean eased both fingers out before adding his ring finger to the mix. Inside Sam, Dean spread his fingers to stretch Sam open. Dean fucked his little brother with his fingers until he was ready. Dean put more lube around and up Sam's opening before tearing open the condom foil and rolling the rubber on his intensely hard dick.

"Hurry up, Dean. Get it in." Sam begged and waved his ass in the air.

"It's gonna hurt, Sam. It's gonna hurt a lot." Dean slapped some lube over his covered dick before lining himself up to Sam's butthole. "You ready?"

"Yeah. I want it, Dean." Sam relaxed himself. Dean grabbed Sam's hips and pressed the head of his cock on Sam's hole. Dean slowly passed the tip through Sam's muscles. Inching in, Dean panted and sweated. Sam's insides gripped Dean's dick so tight Dean almost passed out from the pleasure. Sam cried out and Dean halted.

"You ok?" Dean began backing out of Sam.

"Yes. Keep going, Dean." Sam pushed his hips back toward Dean. Dean grunted and started easing himself in again. Both were panting and swearing under their breath. Finally, Dean was balls deep in his little brother. Dean stayed like that for a moment.

"Fuck, Sammy. You're so fucking tight." Dean leaned over Sam's back while lifting his hips into him.

"Move, Dean." Sam yelled as loud as he could with his mouth muffled by the pillow he was biting. Dean started pulling himself out before plunging back in. He repeated this motion and his balls slapped Sam's cheeks with an obscene sound. Dean spread Sam's buttcheeks and continued slamming into him, faster and faster.

"Hng…Dean. Fuck. Me. Harder!" Sam managed between breaths. Sam reached down to his own aching cock and stroked himself according to Dean's movements. Dean felt his orgasm nearing.

"Sammy, fuck. I'm gonna cum, Sam." Dean bit out as he slammed harder into Sam.

"God, Dean. Cum in me. I wanna feel you cum inside me Dean." Sam felt his own orgasm flood his senses. He went blind for a moment as he exploded over his hand and the bed. His walls clenched around Dean who moaned loudly as he tipped over the edge. Dean released himself in Sam. Dean continued randomly thrusting as he rode out his orgasm. After a few minutes of bliss, Dean pulled himself out and fell on his back next to Sam. He rubbed his face before reaching to remove the condom, tossing it on the floor.

"That's gross. Pick that up." Sam chastised.

"It's fine. I'll get it tomorrow." Dean rolled on his side and hugged Sam into him. "I love you, Sammy."

"I love you, too, Dean." Sam said tiredly. They spooned throughout the night as they slept. Their breathing somehow synchronized and their chests rose and fell together.

To Be Continued…


	4. The Nights of Wonder

The Nights of Wonder

***September 23, 2003***

Sam glanced at the clock for the tenth time. He sighed and got up from the bed of the hotel room and walked to the bathroom. Flipping the light on, Sam sat on the edge of the tub and picked up the clear plastic cup. He closed his eyes and grabbed the pink and white stick from the cup of yellow liquid. Sam breathed deeply and opened his eyes to view the answer. Two pink lines graced the window of the test. Sam dropped everything and fell to the floor. He curled up in a ball and sobbed into his hands. He jumped when a knock on the door broke the thick silence. Sam got up slowly and wiped at his eyes. He looked through the peephole and saw his uncle. Sam opened the door.

"Hey, Uncle Charlie. What's up?" Sam smiled and allowed his uncle in the room. Charlie gazed at Sam with a sullen blank expression and sat on the king bed in the middle of the room. "What's wrong?"

"Sam." Charlie looked at Sam gravely. "There's been an accident. A semi ran a red light and hit Dean on his motorcycle." Charlie bowed his head in sadness. "He didn't make it, Sam."

"That…that can't be. He was just here. I just saw him. He was getting us dinner." Sam felt himself break down inside.

"I know, Sam. But it was him. I already identified him. I'm so sorry Sam." Charlie stood next to his nephew.

"Oh, god. No. It can't be true." Sam's knees gave out and he fell into Charlie who caught him. Sam burst into suffocating tears. Charlie just held him and let him sob into his shoulder. After half an hour or so, Sam had no tears left, but still shook with sadness. Charlie laid Sam on the bed and went to get him a glass of water from the bathroom.

"Sam. What's this?" Charlie stuck his head out of the bathroom with the pregnancy test in his hand. Sam started crying all over again and Charlie sat next to him. "Sam, whose test is this?"

"It's mine." Sam choked out between sobs. "I'm pregnant, Uncle Charlie."

"But how?" Charlie frowned in confusion.

"Well, when two people love each other very much…" Sam began.

"No I know that. But you're a man." Charlie glanced at the test again in disbelief.

"I don't know Uncle Charlie. I just found out myself." Sam looked at his uncle meekly.

"Whose the father?" Charlie asked cautiously. Sam put his hands over his face and cried. "Oh god. Sam, I'm so sorry." Charlie didn't know what to do. "Sam, did he know?" Sam shook his head and continued crying.

***July 4, 2003***

Dean sat with his arms behind him in the grass. His face lit up with red, white and blue reflections. Sam watched Dean's face as he laid his head in Dean's lap. Patriotic music filled the air, and oohs and aahs echoed around them.

"I'm so glad we had the day off. It's been awhile since we've had a vacation." Sam spoke softly.

"Yeah. This is really neat." Dean continued watching the sky in awe as the fireworks glittered among the stars. The show started winding down and then the finale lit up the sky with bright flames of every color. "I wonder how they do that." Dean mused.

"I don't know. It's so pretty though." Sam sat up and watched the last of the finale. Dean pulled Sam close to him and pressed a kiss on his temple. Sam's heart fluttered. The fireworks stopped and people began leaving. A plump old lady approached Sam and Dean as they picked up their blanket.

"Excuse me." She ducked into their view. Sam smiled and Dean continued folding the blanket. "I couldn't help but notice how you two were with each other. I just wanted to say it's really brave of you to do that so openly around here." She smiled.

"I guess I never really thought about it." Sam said. "We're just so used to being in friendly areas I guess."

"Well I think it's nice. Good luck, boys. Happy fourth." She smiled again and walked away.

"Let's get out of here before we have to sign autographs." Dean smirked and tugged on Sam's hand. They made their way back to the hotel. After their first few jobs, the boys were able to afford nicer hotels. Dean set the blanket on the chair in the living room area of the suite. Sam came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Dean's waist, resting his head on Dean's shoulder blade. Dean turned around and kissed Sam's lips gently, his calloused hands on either side of Sam's soft face. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's neck and deepened the kiss.

"Hmm. Someone's getting excited." Dean smirked into Sam's mouth. Sam smiled and led them to the bed.

"You're the one that had a boner at a public event." Sam tisked.

"You're the one that had your head in my lap. It wasn't my fault." Dean kissed Sam before tugging off his shirt. Sam put his arms up to allow the clothing to come off. Dean rubbed his hands over Sam's chest and arms. They climbed on the bed and Dean leaned back to take his shirt off. They reconnected and kissed deeply.

"Oh Dean, I want…want…" Sam trailed off.

"What do you want, Sammy?" Dean kissed Sam's jaw and down his neck.

"I want you, Dean. I want your dick. I want my big brother inside me." Sam purred in Dean's ear. Dean groaned and moved to take off both boys' jeans and boxers. Dean reached for the condom box and found it empty.

"We're out." Dean looked at Sam horrified.

"So?" Sam shrugged. "You're clean right? And I was a virgin before you came along."

"Yeah I'm clean. I didn't know you were a virgin." Dean grabbed the lube.

"Yeah I was. You were my first. I was so innocent and then you just had to get it in." Sam rolled his eyes.

"If I recall correctly, I believe it was you who instigated it." Dean gave him a knowing look. Sam laughed.

"Oh well. Just hurry up now." Sam waved his hand in a 'hurry up' motion.

"Jeez. So impatient. Can't wait to have my cock shoved up your ass?" Dean smirked and winked as he spread lube on his hard dick.

"No I can't. I want it right now." Sam gasped as Dean stuck a lubed finger in Sam's opening. After short preparation, Dean lined himself up with Sam. Dean pushed in and almost had an aneurysm when he felt his brother squeeze around him with nothing between them. They both moaned and rocked into each other to start a steady pace.  
"Fuck. That feels so good. We should do it like this more often." Dean smiled as he thrust in and out of Sam beneath him.

"Definitely. I can feel the veins." Sam breathed in Dean's ear. Dean made a half choking half excited sound deep in his throat and picked up speed.

"That's so fucking hot, Sammy." Dean drawled. Dean felt his balls getting ready to explode. "I'm gonna cum, Sammy. Want me to pull out?"

"No, Dean. I wanna feel it in me." Sam lowered his voice and whispered, "I want your baby."

"Huh?" Dean stopped moving and gave Sam a shocked look.

"I said I want you, baby." Sam blushed and grabbed Dean's ass to push him farther in. Dean hesitated, and then started moving again, arriving at the brink of orgasm.

"It sounded like you said you want my baby." Dean drove into Sam furiously. "You know that's not possible right?"

"I just want to imagine having baby-making sex with you." Sam confessed.

"Well then, let's make a baby, Sammy." Dean chuckled as he released his seed deep inside Sam. Sam came shortly after, his ass squeezing Dean inside him. They rode out their high together with gasping breaths. Dean rolled off Sam onto his side and wrapped a protective arm around Sam's abdomen. "Do you think it took?"

"What?" Sam lifted his head to look at Dean.

"Do you think I knocked you up?" Dean smiled at Sam.

"I'm sure you did." Sam laughed and turned to his side with his back to Dean. Sam moved Dean's hand to rest on his stomach. "I wish it did." Sam whispered. He heard Dean snoring softly behind him.

***April 7, 2002***

Dean came with a loud moan and a "fuck yeah, Sammy" as the door rattled with the knocks of someone on the other side. Dean groaned and slipped out of Sam. Dean got off the bed and looked through the peephole to find his uncle. "Just a second!" Dean yelled through the door.

Sam sat up on the edge of the bed, looking for his pajamas. He threw on the first shirt he saw. Dean picked up Sam's shirt and tugged it on, despite the small size. Dean grabbed pajama pants from the corner of the room and pulled them on. Dean went to the door to open it.

"Uncle Charlie. What are you doing here so late?" Dean flashed an obviously fake smile.

"I wanted to talk to you boys about a lead. Is this a bad time?" Uncle Charlie cocked his head and looked at Dean confused.

"Uh.. No, no this is a great time. We were just going to bed." Dean stepped out of the way and opened the door wider for his uncle. Charlie walked in and saw Sam finishing pulling on pajama bottoms. He looked at the two beds and frowned. Sam smiled sheepishly at his uncle.

"Hey Sam." Uncle Charlie set down some papers on the table.

"Hi Uncle Charlie. Nice to see you." Sam gave him a tight smile. Charlie waved both the boys over to the table to sit and listen to what he had to say. Sam got off the bed and limped over by him. Dean sat down opposite his uncle, next to Sam. Charlie looked between his nephews and cleared his throat.

"So I was following someone yesterday after they gave me a weird look, and I found this abandoned house twenty-some miles from here." Charlie pulled a photo from his stack of papers. "There were a few squatters and druggies, just the norm. But then I found this." Charlie pulled a new photo of what was clearly human hand. Sam squirmed and Dean made a face. "I think this might be our dump site. The guy I followed was some sort of dealer or something. You two are having sex, aren't you?" Charlie looked up from the photos he was explaining.

Sam and Dean looked up in shock at their uncle. Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times before speaking. "What?" He squeaked out.

"You're sleeping together." Charlie repeated with a stern look.

"What? How can you…what do you mean?" Dean stumbled over his words.

"Your shirt is two sizes too small." He said pointing at Dean. "And your shirt is two sizes too big." He pointed at Sam. "You both have 'sex hair,' only one bed is unmade and Sam won't stop wincing when he moves. Clearly, you two are sleeping together." Both boys sat in shocked silence. They looked at each other and back at their uncle in unison. "Also, there's a used condom on the floor over there." Sam slapped Dean's arm.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Dean rubbed his bicep.

"You always say 'I'll get it tomorrow.' You need to clean up after yourself." Sam hissed at Dean. Charlie cleared his throat.

"It's a damn good thing you're both adults. And it's a damn good thing your father's dead. He'd kill you both. Finding out his boys are homos. Together nonetheless." Charlie shook his head. "Now before you go getting all defensive, I don't care what you do in your free time. It's none of my business. I'm just glad you're being safe. Don't wanna lose one of you to that AIDS."

"I don't think that's how AIDS works. One of us would have to have it already." Dean explained.

"Shut up boy. I don't wanna hear about it. So what are you? Life partners? Boyfriends?" Charlie smirked slightly.

"Sam's my boyfriend, Uncle Charlie. And I'm not ashamed." Dean took Sam's hand in his.

"Well good for you. Just answer me this, why do you get a room with two beds when you're only gonna use one?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"In case someone who knows we're brothers comes in here." Sam said.

"So, me?" Charlie smiled. "You're not very good at hiding a secret relationship, you know." Charlie laughed. "So how long?"

"A year in June." Sam rattled off.

"You remember when it was?" Dean looked at Sam in amazement.

"Of course. It's our anniversary. Didn't you remember it?" Sam cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Uh…yeah. Of course I did." Dean's eyes darted around.

"So I've probably seen you two right after sex more than once? My whole life is a lie." Charlie rubbed his forehead.

"How much do you think we do it? We're not sex addicts. We only do it like once a day." Dean said. Sam hit his arm again and Dean recoiled. Uncle Charlie's eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

"Jesus Christ. That's way more than I wanted to know. How do you walk, kid?" Charlie looked at Sam. Sam shrugged.

"I guess Dean's not big enough to do a lot of damage." Sam smirked.

"Ohhhhkay, that's too much. I'm done here. You gentlemen have a nice night. I'll see you tomorrow." Charlie stood up leaving the stack of papers on the table and rushed out the door.

"How much bigger could I possibly be? You tell me all the time I'm huge." Dean crinkled his eyebrows.

"You used to be bigger. Maybe you're getting too old." Sam teased.

"Size doesn't change when you get older. Just the ability to get it up. And believe me, I can get it up." Dean looked at his brother and licked his lips. "Especially with you around."

"Oh stop it. I can't even look at you right now, let alone have sex with you." Sam got up and slipped under the covers on the bed. Dean slid in next to him. "If I wake up with something poking my back, I'm gonna be really mad." Sam grit out. Dean turned away from Sam for the night.


End file.
